


Sultry Garden Salad

by freddyfazbears420factory



Category: Veggie Tales
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, Pea Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddyfazbears420factory/pseuds/freddyfazbears420factory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steamy affair between a cuccumber and a tomato leads to a hot party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sultry Garden Salad

Bob sauntered into Larry's room late one night. He had something to tell his cucumber companion, and it was urgent.

He heard moans coming from Larry's bed. The cucumber seemed to be humping the air violently. Bob realized he was masturbating. Perfect, Bob thought, it was lucky of him to catch Larry in a horny mood. "LARRY!" he shouted, over the squelching sounds of a cucumber cock, "I MUST TALK TO YOU!"

"WAAAGH!!" Larry screamed. He tumbled out of bed and quickly covered his hard throbbing green cucumberhood underneath his blanket. "What??"

"LARRY I NEED YOU IN MEEEEE!" Bob shouted, his red tomato asshole gaping in excitement. "In you??" Larry asked innocently. "What do you mean?" But his cucumberhood became even harder. He wanted Bob's asshole to pickle his cucumber cock. Bob grunted in frustration, and threw himself backwards onto the green peen of his friend, and a loud squish became heard as the veggie shlong penetrated the salsa that was brewing in Bob's asshole.

Bob's tender anal skin stretched and tore. Larry was just so big. Bob's juices poured out of his ass, and onto Larry's cock. Moans filled the air as the two vegetables tossed their salads. Larry moaned as his pickle dickle pushed harder into Bob's tomato tukus. Bob reached down and started jerkin' Larry's gherkin, which drove Larry crazy with sexual energy.

Suddenly one of the peas burst in. "I heard some loud noises!! Are you guys oka--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" the pea screamed before falling to the floor, out cold.

"Wait!" Bob crys to Larry, "I have an idea..." Bob slides himself off Larry's cock, the juicy pickle covered in seeds and red goo. Bob picks up the pea and brings it to his pickle partner. "Bend over, Larry Boy~." Bob coos. Larry bent over, shaking his shapely green ass. "What are you going to do, Baahb~?" he asked seductively. Bob shoves the pea deep into the green, puckered asshole of his friend, the peas face pressed up against the walls of Larry's colon. The pea regained consciousness suddenly, smothered into the smelly and shit covered evergreen walls of Larry's colon. It screamed a muffled scream. The vibrations of the agonized scream caused Larry to moan in pleasure. "Oooh BAHB~." he groaned. Bob jumped back onto Larry's cock, his throbbing dill going deeper into Bob than he ever thought possible. "Talk dirty to me Larry~." Bob begged over the muffled screams of the pea and loud squishing sounds. "Oh Bahb, your seeds feel so good when they go inside my dickhole~!" Bob moaned louder and pressed himself harder onto Larry's cock, the green snake making a noticeable lump in Bob's head.

Suddenly, three more peas entered the room. "Where is our other pea??" they demanded, unfazed by the disturbing sexual acts they were witnessing. As the peas entered the room, Bob finally climaxed, tomato sauce gushing all over Larry's cock. Larry finished as well, but thrusted too hard, and his cock spurted out both his seed and Bob's out of the top of Bob's head like a fountain, showering everyone in the room with a green rain. Larry's friend had been fucked to death, and he pushed his friend off of his cock. The force of his cucumber spooge release also caused him to clench his ass, squashing the pea inside.

The peas all screamed. Two fainted....but one remained standing. "You won't get away with this!!" the small green plant cried. Larry picked up the two unconscious peas and held them to his chest to simulate two small round breasts. He jumbled them together at the third pea, causing it to cry harder. As a final disgrace to the pea, he skewered the two breast-peas on his cock, and slapped the crying pea with it, before shitting out the first pea all over his final living brother. The pea shuddered in horror as Larry left to go find more people to destroy with his pickle dickle.


End file.
